pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tour de Kardinal
The Tour de Kardinal is a special type of Pokémon Contest, hosted in Port Kardinal, specifically the three Cardinal Islands off of its coast, in the Hora region. Competition The structure of the Tour de Kardinal is very similar to a , with slight differences. Coordinators must have at least one Contest Ribbon from the Hora region to enter the competition. The winner receives the Kardinal Ribbon and an exhibition match with Wallace, the Pokémon Contest's sponsor. Like a Grand Festival, the Tour de Kardinal attracts Coordinators from around the world, causing an increase in the amount of judges used. The entire events lasts nearly a week. Rounds The Contest is divided into three portions: the appeals portion, the race portion, and the battle portion. Appeals portion In the appeals portion, Coordinators show off their Pokémon's moves in an attempt to impress the judges. During this stage of the tour, two rounds of appeals are made. The first requires the Coordinator to demonstrate only one move for the judges. In the second, they may use as many moves as they deem necessary to complete their performance. After all of the appeals are made, the judges award points, with the top thirty-two competitors moving on to the second round — same as in a Grand Festival. This portion of the Contest is located Acerola Island. Race portion The race portion of the Contest is unique to the Tour de Carnival. There are three legs to the race; ground, air, and water. The thirty-two Coordinators who passed the previous round are brought, by ferry, to Bael Island, where the race takes place. Each Coordinator is allowed three Pokémon; one for each leg of the race. # The first leg of the race is from the initial stadium to Bael Village, located at the island's center. Only Pokémon traveling by ground may be entered into this leg. # The second leg of the race takes place from Bael Village, to the coast of the island and is an aerial race. As such, only Pokémon capable of flight may be used in this leg. # The third, and final, leg of the race takes place from the coast of Bael Island to the coast of Chayote Island. Only Pokémon capable of traveling by water may be used in this leg of the race. Only the first ten Coordinators to reach the finish line, on Chayote Island, win this portion of the Contest, moving onto the third, and final, round. Battle portion The final round of the Contest is a battle tournament, on Chayote Island, between the final ten Coordinators. Additionally, these battles are fought in the format, meaning two Pokémon are used at a time. There are only four rounds in the battle round, as Coordinators face off until only two remain. Those two battle for the title, and the winner is named the winner of the Tour de Carnival. Exhibition match The winner of the Tour, in addition to winning the Kardinal Ribbon, earns an exhibition match with Wallace, the competition's sponsor, Master Coordinator, and current Champion of the region. Known Contestants Trivia * The competition was named for the in the Latios and Latias movie. External Links Category:Light & Dark